This invention is directed toward a method and means of registering for a debit card. For a retailer, particularly a high volume retailer such as a grocery store, use of a debit card when making a purchase is the least expensive manner of making a purchase, and the least time consuming. The registration process for a debit card, however, is time consuming and inconvenient for many consumers. A merchant may send direct mail pieces to consumers, but these mail pieces have a low conversion rate. Alternatively, a customer is directed to a customer service area where an application is filled out and processed before a card is issued.
Because of the inconvenience of these conventional registration methods, there exists a need in the art for a method and a means that addresses these shortcomings.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of registering for a debit card that is easy and not time consuming.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a debit card that facilitates the ease of registration.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based on the following written description.